lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapre
Kapre Kapre are impossibly tall and thin angular titans with a soft heart and frail form. They stalk the deserts and badlands where no trees or buildings are large enough to impede them. They stand 20-30 feet tall and are pencil-thin, weighing in at between 800 and 1,000 lbs. They are legendary for their love of psychotropic drugs and other addictive substances. While they typically only partake in ganja they occasionally celebrate with a number of other mind-altering substances. As a culture they are very relaxed and easygoing, described as gentle giants. These towering giants have a generally humanoid form. Their features are extremely angular, their heads are disproportionately small, and their skin has a natural oily texture to it but is soft to the touch. Their limbs start out wider at their joints and become terribly thin at the end. Their hands and feet are tiny and seem to belong to a much smaller race. Their skin is a deep blue or violet and their flesh is a purple so dark it appears black. Their blood is a robin’s egg blue. They grow thick hair, but only on their heads. The facial hair of male kapre grows quite quickly and is often braided or coiled under a turban. This hair is either jet black, dark blue, or snow white and is genetically decided. Males of a great age are very proud of their thin beards that can grow to impressive lengths if tended correctly. They often wrap it around their necks like scarves, or braid it with inset stones. Kapre originally lived in a tropical jungle, and their size helped them reach food from trees of a great height that no other creature could. This adaptation allowed them to spread to other regions where tall trees were numerous. Unlike their giant cousins, they became docile and developed tight-knit communities. While many were nomadic, as some are to this very day, an increasing number of kapre settled into small townships. These “lungsons” (lit. “cities”) are typically very tribal in their design and very few closed structures exist within them. Most have a roof held up by columns or poles with the four sides being open. With the exception of storage bins, there are no doors in a kapre lungson and only a vague boundary denotes the city limits (rather than walls). Many lungsons are designed to be able to be uprooted and moved if they are threatened rather that fight. This is because, despite their imposing size and formidable potential destructive power, kapre are a peaceful race who would prefer to run than fight. In terms of fashion, kapre are festive. Those that live in warm regions tend to wear little in the way of clothing and those who live in colder climates tend to wear long tunics or robes in place of more constrictive garments. Their clothing generally features imagery from their lives or important symbols to them. It is high fashion to wear turbans inset with stones and piercings are quite prevalent. All this is done tastefully and with great ceremony. Jewelry almost always adorns the bodies of kapre, though it is not always expensive. Many have pieces made from treated wood, non-precious stones, or even metal. Weapons are not normally worn or carried in society though they occasionally carry great painted staffs carved from the trunks of trees when they travel. Drugs are a large part of kapre culture. Even young ones are exposed to their mind-altering effects and are used on a regular basis. Families have a special “meal” called “community time”, when kapre get together and partake in their favorite psychedelics as a respite from the day’s labor. Kapre have a deep understanding of such chemicals and don’t risk an overdose. Uncouth behavior while partaking of them is a social faux pas, much as getting excessively drunk in public is for other races. They mainly partake of the milder drugs like ganja or khat but may dip into stronger stuff during celebrations or ceremonies. Other races find this prevalent aspect of kapre culture repellent and many have mistakenly affiliated them with criminal elements. In truth, kapre are generally repulsed by criminal use of drugs as those in charge don’t know how to properly moderate themselves. GM Note: Kapre are a monstrous race in terms of their power level and are inherently stronger than your typical player race. With this in mind, Pathfinder’s Advanced Racial Guide presents rules on how to adjust encounters to compensate for stronger base races. Kapre can be entered into a higher level game, around 7-10th level, with less of an impact on the balance of the game. Their abilities are particularly powerful in low level encounters and pre 5th level it is inadvisable to utilize them. GMs should be aware that a huge race presents a number of challenges to encounter design before they allow this race into their game. Kapre have a 15 foot reach and if they use a reach weapon, this is amplified. There will be areas that will be inaccessible to them (many dungeons for example) and areas that they can reach a great deal easier because of their towering height. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Trait (-3): Kapre are enormous but their frailty makes them weaker than other creatures of the Huge size category. This makes them rather limber (comparatively) and light on their feet for such large creatures. Their giant roots assure that they are not particularly bright, though this doesn’t seem to hamper them. They gain -4 Strength, -2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity. ** Design Note: After adjusting for the ability score racial trait and size, a kapre has +0 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and -2 Intelligence. * Size (10): A kapre is a Huge (tall) creature. They gain a +4 size bonus to Strength and a -4 size penalty to Dexterity. Huge races take a -2 size penalty to their AC, a -2 size penalty on attack rolls, a +2 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a -8 size penalty on Stealth checks. A Huge (tall) creature takes up a space that is 15 feet by 15 feet and has a reach of 15 feet. * Type (0): Kapre are humanoids with the giant subtype. * Base Speed (0): Kapre have a base speed of 30 feet despite their great size, due to their long stride and small feet. * Languages (0): Kapre begin play speaking Giant and Common. Kapre with high Intelligence scores can choose from Halfling, Gnome, Elven, Goblin, Orc, and Dwarven. * Small Hands (-1): Despite being of Huge size, kapre must use weapons sized for a large creature. Likewise, a kapre deals damage with unarmed and natural attacks as if it were a large creature. * Pharmaceutical (3): Kapre gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft and Profession checks related to the creation and sales of drugs as well as a +2 bonus on all Heal checks. * Hyper-Hallucinogenic (2): A kapre’s mind reacts differently to a recreational hallucinogenics. Whenever a kapre takes a recreational drug (worth at least 2 sp), its mind expands and accelerates, gaining a +2 racial bonus to Wisdom and Charisma, but a -2 penalty to AC due to an increase in lethargy. This benefit lasts for 1 minute after they take it. Racial Points: 11 Random Kapre Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Kapre Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races